Psycho
by Twitchy Blender
Summary: Alice visits the Psychiatrics, wondering how it is now a days for 'crazy' people; but she wasn't prepaired for what she saw in there. She's going to have to decide on if she should send a poor traumatized teen to suffer alone, or help him.
1. psychiatrics

I walked down the isles of the hospital awaiting Carlisle's release from work. I traced my hands along the white walls, not worrying about the viruses that roam around, because -unfortunately- I couldn't catch any. I couldn't even remember being sick. Sometimes I wished I could remember some of those things. Sleeping was one of the things i wished I could remember the most. I forgot my longing for memory when I passed by a surgery room. The smell of the fresh blood sent fire through my throat. I sighed

I continued walking until something caught my dark gold eye. Psychiatrics

That's kind of like where I was before I was transformed into a vampire, right? I asked myself, feeing curiosity take over my better judgment. I couldn't hear anyone coming. I listened closely and didn't hear any footsteps near by.

I thought about Carlisle, and knew that he wouldn't be happy if he found out...but who would tell? Edward wouldn't snitch. Jasper would know that I was hiding something. I just wouldn't tell him.

I would do it quickly. In and out

I listened again and when I knew the coast was clear I slowly put my hand on the knob -I stiffened at the thought of what could be inside- and twisted it to the right.

It was locked.

Common sense should have told me that it would be locked. I easily snuck behind the front desk and scanned the future until i found the right key and took it.

I put the key through the key hole, my muscled tightened as i turned the key. What would the people in there be like? I sucked in an unecessary breath and turned the knob. I quickly stepped in and shut the door.

It was quite dark. As I stepped further in and I felt my eyes widen. There were so many people sitting, mumbling to themselves. Some were crying. I felt my dead heart breaking just looking at them. As I looked around someone caught my eye. He was sitting in a corner, hugging his knees. I unconsciously walked up to him. Before I could realize what i was doing I was already two feet away from him and getting down on my knees. He stopped mumbling to himself and looked at me. His eyes widened and mine did a little too. I couldn't believe it. He was obviously human. How could he be so gorgeous? His eyes were a dark gray-blue. His face wasn't squared out like most teenagers about his age, (he looked about 16/17) but instead his jaws were slightly rounded giving him a look of innocence. His straight hair was almost black and barley reached his eyebrows. It caught me by surprise, how beautiful he was. I had never found humans attractive at all, but he was incredibly adorable.

Without thinking I let a wide smile spread across my face, flashing my perfect pearl teeth at him. "Hi." I said in a cheerful voice that made everyone jump. Obviously they hadn't heard a cheerful voice in a while.

He just sat there staring at me, his eyes slightly widened, and for some reason it didn't make me uncomfortable at all.

"My name is Alice," I smiled, "what's you name?" I didn't understand why I was even talking to him. I should have left when I had the chance, but I felt compelled to stay and at least know his name.

He looked at me with shock, as if he was amazed that I even wanted to looked down, probably contemplating on weather he should tell me or not. After a few moments, he slightly lifted his head, "Cayden." he answered in a quiet, shy voice. Even his voice was perfect. I could always find a flaw with any human if i really wanted to, but not with him, he seemed perfect all around. I wanted to hug him just because he was so adorable, but obviously that would be an idiotic thing to do.

"That's a cute name."I complemented with a huge smile.

His face turned slightly pink from the complement. He was so cute.

I heard the door open, shit. Two men walked over to us. What if the recognized me?

"Cayden." They said in a monotone voice. "Your mother is here to see you."


	2. What did I get myself into?

"Cayden." They said in a monotone voice. "Your mother is here to see you."

He looked up at them and his eyes went wide.

"Come on." One of the men said with a hint of impatience hiding behind his monotone voice.

Cayden hesitated, his mesmerizing eyes looked down at his smooth, light hands that where sitting motionless on his knees; and finally, after a moment more of hesitation, he got to his feet. He walked away with the two rude men while I sat motionless waiting for them to come back and say 'Hey! Aren't you Carlisle's daughter?' but they didn't. My back had been facing them the whole time, so it's not really a mystery why they didn't notice me.

My sensitive ears heard them walk into the next room and shut the door.

It was quiet in the next room for about a minute, but a woman broke the silence.

"Cayden," she started,"Um...you know you are going to be in here a while...right?"

No answer.

"Well anyway," She continued, "What you did was very bad...and well..."

She paused for about two minuted. The whole time Cayden didn't say a word.

"Look," she struggled, "I don't know how to tell you this..." She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be visiting you again...ever."

There was a moment of silence. "Wh...why?" I heard an unfamiliar voice struggle slightly hoarsely as if he hadn't talked in weeks. I assumed that it was Cayden.

The woman sighed. "Look Cayden, I have a...a boyfriend...I'm going to move with him to Florida, and...well...I haven't told him about you. It's embarrassing honey. I'm pretty sure you can understand that."

No answer.

"I'm going to start out new. He's a really nice guy, and I don't want to lose him because I have a psychotic son. I love you honey, but for me to truly start off new I'm going to have to let go of my past...all of it, including you."

"What...what about Aaron?" He asked in the same hoarse whisper.

She paused. "I'm leaving her at the house."

"But..."

She sighed loudly, interrupting him. "I have to go now, John will be expecting me."

"No."

I heard foot steps. It sounded like high heels. She was leaving the room...

"No!" He said with more volume, the hoarse sound in his voice was fading.

She ignored him and kept on walking.

I suddenly heard more footsteps, "No! She's only fift-" Cayden yelled before everything went quiet.

What did they do to him? I thought.

I heard the door open again. The two men held in Cayden. He was sleeping, they must have sedated him. They set him an empty bed and left without a word.

Poor thing. His mom just left him, for some guy.

I got up and walked over to the bed he was sleeping on. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. He looked like he should be uncomfortable. He had no pillow. I felt myself about to search the hospital for a pillow, but then snapped back to reality. What was I doing there? He was a human boy in the psychiatrics. I should have left a while ago.

I was just about to leave until I noticed that his arm was dangling off the side of the bed. I remember last time Bella napped on the couch her arm was like that, and when she woke up her arm was in pain. I should at least fix his arm before I leave. I thought to as an excuse to stay a little longer.

The second I thouched his arm I went into a premonition.

When I snapped out of the premonition I was speechless. I had fallen in...love... with him. He was normal and we were happy. Holy crap man! What the hell had just happened. I was so confused. The only thing I was certain about was that I was madly in love with him... a stranger.

In the premonition he had told me why he was sent here. He...killed his father, because he was about to kill him. It was either protect himself, or let his father kill him...What did I get myself into?

I thought about leaving but then couldn't when I looked back at him. I couldn't leave without taking this beautiful stranger with me. God, I felt so weird! I was in...love... with someone I had never met in my life, but I couldn't leave him here to rot...

I gently picked him up and carried him out the psychiatrics. I set him down in an empty room while I thought about what I should do.

I gotta go talk to Jasper or something. Jasper is my best friend, but he might not understand and think I am being stupid. Edward might understand 'cause of Bella. My premonition made him fall in love with her before he was supposed to... That thought made up my mind. I'd go talk to Edward.

I quickly slipped out the room and hunted the hospital for Edward.


End file.
